


A Place for Grace

by booktick



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Second Chances, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: There were a thousand doors and there would be a thousand more. From one of those doors, Zachary Comstock sees a chance to change his path by bringing Booker Dewitt into his flock. Whether for good or bad--only time would tell.





	A Place for Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise. 
> 
> A/N: This fic contains a young!Booker. He is deaged for reasons that will be presented in this fic.

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

 

Someone once said: " _Time...Time rots everything. Even hope._ " Comstock could not place the name but he was sure it would come to him one day, eventually. Time was an uncomfortable situation for Zachary Comstock. One could move back or forward but, in the and, time will always move in some shape or form. The lack of control humanity had on it was not acceptable when it came to Zachary Comstock. He would be damned if he let it turn his world to ruins. He had built acres of shelter for his peace for too much effort. He would have his peace, no matter the cost.

It is November of 1893 when Booker Dewitt is brought through the tear. He is small and cries often, unlike the girl. His new father has no qualms holding him for long. The girl had been given to Rosalind to be tended to after the incident with her finger. But Booker...the child came in tact. Booker was without fault. He had no reason to wonder what Booker could do, for he had done it before himself and could again if he chose to. Booker would be a predictable child.

Both babes are the same age though from different times. Zachary Comstock thanks the Luteces either way and rewards them with  money for their experiments and studies. Rosalind is not one to argue. Robert, on the other side of the coin, is wary of their actions. Comstock had gone himself, into the dark to snatch away a child from the world it barely knew as he had with Elizabeth. 

It will plague Robert for years. But that was...will be then and this is...was now. The Luteces have given Zachary Comstock his heirs, one as would be Lamb and one as the would be Hand. Man guides the lamb into the flock, Comstock says, and he will make it so. It does not give Robert any relief, his nose bleeds heavier as another Dewitt is crowned Comstock once more. 

Rosalind decides that two generations of Comstock could prove fruitful if they do not overstay their welcome in Columbia. With a man like their prophet...this can be difficult. She observes Comstock with his new son and Robert makes do with the lamb. This Booker has lighter green eyes and his wail booms as if it were a sermon of his own. Comstock is proud. Of course he is, as it is himself he sees in the child. The child is he but not. 

This Booker will be raised to rule with iron fists and the word of the Lord. Lady Comstock is afraid of them both. But who is she, to question fate? Or was fate merely chance? Heads, tails, it didn't matter yet. This Booker could choose either through his years. Comstock had considered changing the boy's first name as he had the last but Booker is a fine name, Comstock says. Comstock had not been interested in Anna as he had not been interested in Zachary II. Booker and Elizabeth would do fine in this Eden. The future of Columbia.

There is an uneasiness that outlines Lady Comstock and the prophet himself. She is unsettled, as mentioned previous, by the children. But it is Booker she holds and not the lamb. For in the eyes of the son, she sees him. In the eyes of the lamb, there is unnatural links to something before that she cannot place. The girl must be of the Lutece woman, for she says as much to Rosalind Lutece behind locked doors. There are always doors shut for Lady Comstock. The Prophet is furious, for he had eyes on all of Columbia, even the Luteces' home.

The Lady and her prophet exchange words. Booker is too young to realize the bite of the hand that feeds him and the sting of Columbia's lady. Comstock refuses to let her hold Booker for months after that, the child is placed within the Prophet, within arms reach in case of needing presentation for the people of Columbia. Lady Comstock swallows her rage but never for long, never for long for most versions of her. She feels her love upon her sleeves as she does her hate.

Lady Comstock spits upon the prophet's shoe after another heated exchange. It is Comstock's iron hand, the one that often holds his bible, that guides her head to the floor. Lady Comstock forgives the prophet, as he forgave her. And, for another span of time, the Lady and her prophet are at peace. But there will come another time, as there always does, and the cycle will continue until it doesn't.

Lady Comstock ponders in her prayers for her husband and her son, but never the lamb, what it must be like...to open doors. If she were Columbia's prophet, she would have cast Zachary Comstock down long ago. She fears for the child. She does not want her Booker to be cast down. Her Booker will be better.

This Booker, this Booker that Lady Comstock feeds and holds upon her chest, he is not like her other Bookers. He will never the Booker that should have been and could have been. The people of Columbia would have burned their kingdom down if they had known what Comstock did to have his son. But Lady Comstock will not know that until it is too late. But that will be then and-as stated often throughout each tear--this is now. This Booker will be hers, for a time, and she will not let Zachary Comstock turn him into sin.

Elizabeth is put into the tower once the tears start taking shape. Comstock is too fearful of what it implies. Booker is a safer option, easier to control without need of science. Comstock tells the people it is to protect the Lamb. He does not tell them it is to protect them from the Lamb, to protect himself. She is the future but not for some time to come. Lady Comstock is pleased, for now. Booker's wails will only grow each day Elizabeth is in the tower. Soon he will forget her name all together. She will be, as she is to the people, the Lamb of Columbia. His family that he cannot have.

 


End file.
